


ある夜の秘话（四）

by mikatsukisekai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikatsukisekai/pseuds/mikatsukisekai





	ある夜の秘话（四）

============================================================================  
此时此刻跳跳乐中的Noct——  
“什么啊！！”  
好不容易跳过旋转门的Noct，确实地被迎面而来的巨大骷髅吓到了。  
============================================================================  
有水滴落到Prompto的鼻尖上，Prompto茫然地摸了摸鼻子后抬起头看着被乌云遮住星星的夜空。“下雨了？”

“去那块凸起的岩石下面避一避吧。”说话间Ignis的镜片就挂上了雨滴。

三人挪了挪位置，让头顶的岩石挡住了越来越密集的雨滴，水滴撞击岩石的滴答声混杂着泥土的气息浮游在潮湿的空气中。

“哈啊……果然还是不太喜欢雨天……”Prompto用手拍着身上的水珠，“说起来，那一天也是雨天啊。”

“啊啊，是啊。那天简直糟透了，天上到处都是帝国的登陆艇。”Gladio抹掉了脸上的水珠。

“就是说嘛！要在雷雨天跑那么远的路，只有陆行鸟还有一点温暖。”

“你们说的好像并不是同一天。”Ignis重新戴上擦干净雨水的眼镜。

“但是不管哪天都很糟糕吧！”Prompto环抱着双臂，“感觉从印索穆尼亚出发后的雨天都不太讨人喜欢。”

“嘛，也没那么糟吧。”Gladio倒是一副无所谓的样子。

“呐！你怎么看？Ignis？”

面对突然把问题抛向自己的Prompto，Ignis少见的迟疑了一下。

“我觉得雨天没有什么特别的。”

============================================================================  
有声音传入了鼓膜。

声音一直持续着，并随着睡意的消退渐渐清晰起来。

是一场突如其来的骤雨，密集的雨滴落在旅馆的遮阳棚上，如同奔放的鼓点般将其余的声音掩盖在雨幕之下。

Noctis睁开眼睛，茫然地盯着天花板上的污渍。雨水特有的气息从仅拉着百叶窗的窗口渗进了房间，混合着床头柜上糕点清甜的香气。

有拉动门时轻微的吱呀声，和刻意放缓的熟悉脚步声。

“Ignis，我醒着。”Noctis讶异于自己喉咙中发出的干涩声音。“他们呢。”

Ignis将水壶和水杯放在托盘上一并端了过来。“Prompto去拍照，Gladio在附近散步。”

Noctis起身接过Ignis递来的水杯一口饮干。

“现在是下午五点，你只睡了两个小时。”Ignis重新往杯中注水后递给Noctis，语气中透着担忧。

听闻消息后立即赶往能遥望印索穆尼亚的山丘，之后是前去锤头鲨、与科尔将军会面、在战壕的迷宫中取得历代王之力。目不暇接的事情虽然能暂时将注意力从那件事上分散来减少痛苦，但连续消耗的体力已然快到极限了。

“嗯。”Noctis垂下眼帘注视着水杯中的晃动着的波纹，心不在焉的应了一声。

“Noct，你需要更多的休息。明天还要去封锁线的帝——”

“我知道！”突然爆发的怒吼代替雨声填满了整个房间。Noctis握着水杯的手指逐渐收紧，可水却从杯中洒了出来，滴落到地板上。

雨声取代了其他声音重新浮游在空气中。Noctis坐在床边微张着嘴，眼神游移却没有了别的声音。

Ignis不动声色地将水杯从Noctis手中抽走，放到了原封未动的糕点旁边。

“那个时候，如果我在的话……”Noctis的声音逐渐提高，握成拳的双手在膝盖上颤抖着，“结果我什么都没帮上！Luna也好！老爹也好！”

“……那不是你的错。”Ignis坐到Noctis身边，像小时候那样抚着他的后背安抚着他，等着他逐渐平静下来。

在几个深呼吸后，决定暂时将这些事情甩到脑后的Noctis抬起脸望向Ignis，濡湿的灰蓝色眼眸里映着细小的水光，“抱歉，Ignis，我睡不着……”

“Noct，你必须休息。”Ignis并不打算对王子此时的任性做出让步。

“好烦啊！我说了我现在睡不着！”Noctis用手拍打着床垫。“这种事情没办法的吧！”

“是么。”Ignis推了推眼镜。

“是吧。”Noctis揉着眼睛，渐渐从刚才的情绪中恢复了过来。

“那么Noct。”Ignis握住Noctis的肩膀，将他背面朝上按倒在床单上。“安静躺一下的话，应该就会想睡了。”

“哈？！”脸被埋到枕头里的Noctis一边发出闷闷的声音一边扭动着身体试图挣脱Ignis的钳制，而后者正尽力给乱动的Noctis盖上被子。

“才不会想睡啊！”Noctis手脚并用地将身上的被子推得远一点。“体力还有很多！”

“呼。”Ignis也放弃了给Noctis盖上被子对方就能乖乖睡觉的想法。“那么，是要消耗体力吗？”

趴在床上的Noctis抓过枕头垫在自己的腹部下方，转过头看着在自己身后的Ignis。

“正是如此。”

 

被褪下的长裤伴随着变得愈加湿润的空气顺着床沿滑落到地板上，刻意压抑的呻吟和黏稠的水声融解在持续的雨声中。

“唔……”Noctis保持着将枕头垫在小腹下方的姿势挪动着双腿，将自己的臀部迎合着Ignis手指的动作又抬高了些，让Ignis修长的手指更加深入地搅拌炽热柔软的内壁。起先是两根，后来加至三根，爱抚肉壁的手指每一个动作都持续带来快感的同时也增加着Noctis的焦灼感。

“想要让我插进来吗？Noct？”Ignis在Noctis耳边压低了声音，湿热的吐息佛过耳廓，撩拨着Noctis的神经，使已经达到临界点的Noctis在发出一声不成调子的呻吟后下意识地收缩了后穴。

“没有碰前面就已经去了？”Ignis将深埋在Noctis肉穴里的手指稍稍张开，一边抽送一边左右旋转着扩张已经湿漉漉的穴口。

“哈~还不是、因为……嗯……你教得好，啊……”Noctis伏在床单上喘息，刚刚高潮过变得越发敏感的身体承受着不间断的快感，黏滑的爱液淌过会阴滴在床单上，浸出一小块不规则的痕迹。Ignis抽出手指，在身体的颤动过后，Noctis蠕动着将双手穿过大腿的缝隙，用漂亮的手指将自己的臀瓣往两边拉开，露出还没有合拢的、一张一合的小穴。

“是吗，其他方面要是也能这么听话就好了。”Ignis叹了口气，用已经硬得发痛的阴茎抵住了Noctis的肉穴，缓缓的将前端推了进去，故意使其焦急般浅浅地抽插起来。

“Ignis~~”Noctis确实如Ignis所预料般因为焦躁而不快地拖长了尾音，他转过头望着Ignis，精致的脸上展露出的表情比起生气更像是在撒娇。

“真拿你没办法，偶尔也听听我说的话吧。”在那个表情下完败的Ignis再次叹了口气，低下头亲昵地吻了吻Noctis的额头。然后遂着王子的意愿挺进了邀请着他的最深处。

“啊……嗯、我都说了……哈啊，等我哪天有心情了再说……”Noctis如同被Ignis的阴茎钉在床上般保持着拉开臀瓣的姿势喘息着，灰蓝色眼眸中的视线也因为太过舒服而涣散开。肉壁被撑开，被持续摩擦着，被一直顶到最深处，太多的快感让Noctis觉得自己如同快要融化般高热，全身都像是变成了奶油一样软绵绵地随着Ignis的动作晃动着。

“是吗，那我期待着。”Ignis低吟着，用一只手撑住身体，另一只手环过Noctis的脖颈将两人的身体拉近，不留下痕迹地亲吻着Noctis的肩膀与后颈的同时也加快了抽插的速度。

“呼，那你就……啊！”努力拼凑意识的Noctis还未把话说完，敏感点被抵住的快感就让他抑制不住地发出了带着甜味的尖叫声，让他不得不抽回双手捂住自己的嘴以避免在这间隔音并不好的房间里发出更大的声音。

Ignis浅笑了一声，Noctis甚至能感觉到Ignis的吐息佛过耳廓。这刺激电流一般窜过背脊，让Noctis的后穴与肉壁痉挛着收缩着绞紧了Ignis的阴茎，结果Noctis不得不以更多的精力去让自己不在增幅的快感下叫出声来。

Noctis甚至能感觉到自己的唾液正从指缝里渗出来，但他已经没有多余的力气去做除了捂住自己嘴巴之外的任何事。体内的敏感点随着Ignis的动作一次又一次的被精准而又有力地撞击着，刺激也好快感也好都已经到达了顶峰。

“呼……咕、嗯嗯……”Noctis的身体在高潮中剧烈的颤动了一会，之后便无声无息地瘫软了下去。Ignis也几乎在同时中出了他的王子，白浊的液体流淌到Noctis的大腿上，随后被Ignis细心地搽拭干净。

在重新被雨声填满的房间里，Ignis直起身，看着不知道是被干晕还是太累睡着了的Noctis苦笑起来。

要在其他人回来之前收拾好才行。


End file.
